


Пендрагон. Артур Пендрагон

by bitter_zephyr



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 01:14:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5688967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitter_zephyr/pseuds/bitter_zephyr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Название:</b> Пендрагон. Артур Пендрагон<br/><b>Автор:</b> bitter zephyr<br/><b>Пейринг:</b> Артур/Мерлин<br/><b>Рейтинг:</b> PG<br/><b>Жанр:</b> романс, модернАУ<br/><b>Саммари:</b> Иногда Мерлину казалось, что всё самое интересное происходит исключительно в его смену. Этой ночью всё было на удивление тихо…<br/><b>От автора:</b> автор пересмотрел шпионских фильмов и перечитал шпионских фиков…<br/><b>Примечание:</b> написано на Secret Santa Challenge 2016 для <b>Kass.</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	Пендрагон. Артур Пендрагон

Иногда Мерлину казалось, что всё самое интересное происходит исключительно в его смену. Конечно, работа в отделении скорой помощи сама по себе подразумевала регулярные происшествия, которые в нормальной жизни никому бы и в голову не пришли, но всего за пару лет работы Мерлин уже мог перечислить миллион нелепых, комичных или просто очень странных ситуаций.  
Этой ночью всё было на удивление тихо. И это не могло значить ничего иного, кроме как что скоро случится очередная история. Подумав об этом, Мерлин взглянул на часы: 3:28, посмотрел на дверь, в которую уже подозрительно давно никого не ввозили, и сделал нерешительный шаг в сторону комнаты отдыха, чтобы заварить себе чашку чая. Обернулся, но, не увидев изменений, пошел дальше. Он как раз успел вскипятить чайник, заварить себе чай, выкинуть пакетик и поднести чашку ко рту, когда снаружи в коридоре послышалась какая-то активность. Пару секунд Мерлин поколебался, стоит ли сделать хотя бы пару глотков или сразу пойти проверять, в чем дело, но медицинский долг одержал верх. Мерлин оставил чашку на столе и вышел в коридор, тут же буквально нос к носу столкнувшись с Гвен.  
— Мерлин!  
Её тон не мог значить ничего хорошего.  
— Подарочек, оказался прямо у нас под дверьми. Мужчина, около тридцати, без сознания… И по нему как будто проезд проехал.  
Вместе с Гвен Мерлин выбежал в холл.  
— Доктор Эмрис, вторая смотровая!  
— Сразу в операционную! — скомандовал Мерлин.  
Уж если Гвен сказала, что всё плохо, то дело действительно серьёзное. Она не имела привычки преувеличивать. По крайней мере, если дело не касалось личной жизни Мерлина, а точнее, её отсутствия.  
Срезая с мужчины окровавленную одежду, Мерлин начал в ускоренном темпе проводить экстренный осмотр. Многочисленные порезы и гематомы, как будто его не просто избили, а пытали, причем не один день. Вероятно, несколько сломанных рёбер, длинный открытый порез на левом предплечье. На секунду остановившись, Мерлин наклонился над его лицом и услышал рваные сиплые вздохи — мужчина еле дышал, лицо совершенно потеряло всю краску. Очевидно, токсин… Его не только пытали, но и отравили?.. Но времени на размышления не было, необходимо было действовать.  
Мерлин провел в операционной четыре с половиной часа, с небольшим перерывом на рентген и несколько других исследований, во время которых он также не отходил от больного. На теле которого обнаружилось множество старых затянувшихся ран, а вот не сломанных ранее и уже заживших костей было не так уж и много. Такого Мерлин не видел даже у профессиональных спортсменов, регулярно что-нибудь себе ломавших. А если прибавить ещё и несколько затянувшихся следов, в которых бесспорно узнавались пулевые ранения… Что же не так с этим парнем? Мерлин понимал, что это не его дело, но такое количество всевозможных повреждений заставляло задуматься и наводило на мысли… нет, наверняка, Мерлин просто пересмотрел шпионских фильмов.  
Выведя из организма больного смертельный токсин, остановив кровотечение, вправив, зашив и забинтовав, Мерлин, наконец, смог выдохнуть с облегчением. Подняв с пола отброшенные в угол обрывки одежды пострадавшего (честное слово, даже в таком состоянии мужчина был хорош собой, и Мерлин не мог не подумать о том, что в другой ситуации, возможно, не отказался бы сорвать с него одежду в более приватной обстановке), Мерлин проверил карманы стильного строгого пиджака и выудил сильно потрёпанное удостоверение на имя Артура Пендрагона. Теперь они хотя бы могли внести его в базу и не под именем Джон Доу.  
Буквально через пятнадцать минут после передачи удостоверения Гвен для внесения мистера Пендрагона в компьютер (Мерлин не успел даже дойти до своего остывшего чая, только умыться и переодеться), в приёмную бесцеремонно ворвались двое мужчин в черных костюмах и безошибочно направились в сторону послеоперационной. Мерлину казалось, что он попал в какой-то странный фильм — не то про секретных агентов, не то про людей в черном, не то в «Матрицу». Он оказался быстрее «агентов Смитов» буквально на пару секунд — успел встать перед закрытой дверью и скрестить руки на груди.  
— Куда направляетесь, джентльмены? — Меньше всего сейчас хотелось тратить силы на показательную вежливость, но смена Мерлина заканчивалась уже совсем скоро, и нужно было продержаться ещё чуть-чуть.  
«Смиты» переглянулись, затем один из них посмотрел на Мерлина:  
— Мы здесь, чтобы забрать мистера Пендрагона в нашу… частную клинику.  
— Он всегда лечится у нас, — добавил второй.  
— Боюсь, что я не могу вам этого позволить.  
Оба «Смита» удивлённо уставились на Мерлина, словно это был первый раз в жизни, когда им кто-либо перечил. Но Мерлина не волновало их недоумение.  
— Перевозить мистера Пендрагона нельзя, пока я не буду уверен в том, что он достаточно стабилен и транспортировка безопасна, это во-первых, — бескомпромиссно припечатал он. Кажется, в коридоре уже начала собираться публика, но из-за широких спин «Смитов» было плохо видно. — Во-вторых, как только мистер Пендрагон придёт в себя, мне понадобится письменное подтверждение с его стороны, что он согласен на переведение в другую больницу. Я ясно выражаюсь?  
Мерлин никогда не использовал выражения типа «Я ясно выражаюсь», но против непробиваемых псевдоагентов это казалось правильной тактикой. Один из них недовольно сжал губы, второй пробормотал что-то вроде «Я свяжусь с начальством» и оттащил первого в сторону, доставая из внутреннего кармана пиджака телефон. Как бы Мерлину ни хотелось дойти, наконец, до комнаты отдыха и выпить чашку уже нового, свежезаваренного чая, оставлять Пендрагона одного, когда рядом находились эти типы, было небезопасно. Что, если он действительно агент разведки, а эти «Смиты» пришли закончить начатое и добить его? Конечно, вряд ли Мерлин смог бы противостоять им, если бы они решили добраться до Пендрагона, несмотря ни на что… Но пока что они старались не привлекать к себе излишнего внимания, а гора трупов на пути к послеоперационной была бы более чем заметна.  
Зайдя в послеоперационную, Мерлин ещё раз проверил все показатели, затем, отогнув в сторону больничное покрывало, проверил повязки и убедился, что кровотечения не возобновились. Поддавшись мимолётному порыву, протянул руку и отодвинул со лба прилипшую к нему челку и… Мерлин сам не понял, что произошло, но в следующий момент он уже был прижат к тумбе, стоявшей возле кровати, ему в спину впивалась коробка с бинтами, а его горло было крепко перехвачено рукой только что мирно лежавшего в кровати Артура Пендрагона. Мозг Мерлина не поспевал за развитием событий. Кислород резко перестал поступать в лёгкие, но Мерлин даже не попробовал дёрнуться, просто смотрел в на удивление ясные и решительные голубые глаза и думал, что странно будет вот так вот умереть…  
А потом в комнату ворвалась женщина. Даже краем глаза Мерлин успел заметить её убийственную красоту, хотя никогда не считал себя истинным ценителем женских красот.  
— Артур, — спокойно и четко произнесла она, — отпусти его.  
Спустя пару секунд колебаний хватка на горле Мерлина ослабла, но его не отпустили. Мерлин несколько раз кашлянул и, как зачарованный, замер, всё ещё не отводя взгляда от глаз напротив.  
— Он врач, Артур, и это ему ты обязан тем, что всё ещё дышишь.  
Пендрагон, по-видимому, только в этот момент осознал, что ему вовсе не так легко стоять на ногах и осуществлять хоть какие-либо движения, как ему показалось сначала. Он отпустил Мерлина, отшатнулся назад и тут же поморщился от накатившей боли. Обезболивающее всё ещё должно было действовать, но при таком количестве повреждений полностью снять все болевые ощущения было почти невозможно. Пендрагон медленно сел на кровать и посмотрел на женщину, стоявшую у двери.  
— Моргана? — В одном имени было явно больше вопросов, чем он произнёс вслух.  
— Думаю, доктор Эмрис сможет рассказать тебе больше, чем я, — ответила та и обратилась к Мерлину: — Я могу присутствовать при вашем разговоре?  
— Если мистер Пендрагон согласен, — кашлянув, ответил Мерлин и, чтобы хоть как-то прийти в себя, провёл руками по своей форменной футболке, расправляя смятую внезапным нападением ткань.  
— Я согласен, — сквозь зубы ответил Пендрагон.  
По всей видимости, вспышка адреналина прошла, и теперь он в полной мере прочувствовал своё состояние.  
— Хорошо, — уже более решительно кивнул Мерлин. — Вам лучше прилечь.  
Он помог неохотно согласившемуся пациенту улечься на кровать и снова быстро проверил повязки. На бинте, закрывавшем самый большой порез, проступила капелька крови, но если не беспокоить рану дальше, то это не должно было быть критично.  
— Мистер Пендрагон, вы находитесь в Королевском госпитале, вы помните, как вы сюда попали?  
Опрос Пендрагона был недолгим. Он не помнил, как очутился на пороге приёмной скорой помощи и не мог сказать, что произошло до этого. Мерлин был практически уверен, что тот просто не хочет ничего говорить (агент он или где), но вытянуть информацию насильно он не мог. Тем более что сразу после опроса его коллега (подруга?) Моргана потребовала отдать его ей на поруки для перевоза в «частную клинику», и Пендрагон тут же подписал необходимые бумаги.

Как бы Мерлина ни съедало необоснованное любопытство, он был бы рад, если бы история на этом закончилась. В его работе и так без конца случались всевозможные казусы, рассказать о которых не всегда можно было нормальному человеку. Но вот чего с ним ещё не случалось, так это полуживых Артуров Пендрагонов прямо на пороге его дома.  
С их «знакомства» в больнице прошло уже почти полгода, и Мерлин перестал думать о произошедшем, погрузившись во все остальные дела обычного врача отделения скорой помощи. И вот одним прохладным весенним вечером, когда Мерлин уже предвкушал целых два выходных, раздался звонок в дверь. Мерлин никого не ждал, поэтому на мгновение подумал, что не стоит открывать, но какое-то шестое чувство заставило его отложить в сторону книгу и подняться из кресла. Посмотрев в глазок, он даже не сразу понял, кто перед ним, но через пару секунд узнавание произошло — и Мерлин уже не мог поверить своим глазам. Он резко открыл дверь, и Пендрагон поднял на него взгляд, кривовато улыбнувшись.  
— Доктор Эмрис, — слабо произнёс он, но в голосе всё равно проскользнула наигранная дружеская интонация, как будто они были старыми приятелями, которые давно не виделись.  
Он пошатнулся, и Мерлин подхватил его, помогая зайти внутрь. Затем, не спрашивая, провёл в гостиную и уложил на диван.  
— Вам нужно в больницу, — строго проговорил Мерлин, пытаясь навскидку определить состояние Пендрагона.  
Тот тяжело дышал, как от сильной физической нагрузки, но дышал, и это было неоспоримым плюсом. Крови на одежде было меньше, чем в последний раз, но он всё равно был весь побитый, словно пропущенный через мясорубку.  
— Вы так хорошо меня в прошлый раз подлатали, что я решил сразу к вам, — слегка усмехнувшись, ответил Пендрагон.  
Мерлин уже открыл было рот, чтобы произнести тираду о том, что не давал ему своего адреса, и вообще у него дома нет необходимого оборудования и медикаментов, но Пендрагон вдруг поднял руку и приложил палец к его губам.  
— Я не так сильно потрёпан, как тогда. Честное слово. Нужно только обработать раны и, возможно, зашить парочку. Пожалуйста.  
Мерлин был врачом. Он не мог бросить пациента в беде. Ведь так? И это вовсе не было связано с тем, что Артур Пендрагон заинтриговал его ещё тогда, будучи в бессознательном состоянии, или с тем, что сейчас трудно было отвести взгляд от его кровоточащей губы. Мерлин был профессионалом. Поэтому он достал свою лично собранную расширенную аптечку, осмотрел пациента, насколько позволяли правила приличия и сам пациент, обработал антисептиком новые ссадины и порезы (в этот раз следы были всё же больше похожи на драку, чем на пытки) и наложил повязки. Пендрагон уверял, что ничего не сломано, что он бы точно почувствовал, если бы это было так. Мерлин не стал спрашивать, откуда такая уверенность.  
И уже засыпая, удобно устроив голову на диванной подушке в квартире Мерлина, Артур Пендрагон, кажется, нарушил границу секретности.  
— Надо вас, доктор Эмрис, переманить к нам в МИ-5… — еле слышно прошептал он и тут же отключился, поддаваясь лекарству, которым напоил его Мерлин.  
МИ-5? Разведка? Мерлин подумал бы, что ему послышалось или что это дурацкая шутка засыпающего мозга Пендрагона, но… в этом был смысл. Однако вряд ли эта информация предназначалась для него.

Мерлин плохо спал этой ночью, то и дело просыпаясь и вставая проверить, как поживает на диване его внезапный гость. Пару раз он встречался с гостем взглядом в темноте и… делал вид, что просто проходил мимо, а вовсе не беспокоился о его здоровье. Утром же, когда Мерлин, с трудом разлепив глаза, вышел на кухню, его ждала идиллическая картина завтракающих Артура Пендрагона и уже знакомой Мерлину Морганы.  
— Доктор Эмрис, — вполне дружелюбно произнесла она, и за её улыбкой Мерлин не увидел никакой натянутости и неискренности.  
— Я не на работе, можно просто Мерлин, — сонно ответил Мерлин. Такой уровень формальности в данный момент и в данной обстановке ему был не по душе.  
— Я так и не представилась в тот раз, — она протянула ему руку, — я Моргана.  
— Я понял, — пробормотал Мерлин, пожимая её руку, — то есть приятно познакомиться.  
Моргана рассмеялась, и Пендрагон тоже улыбнулся, в свою очередь протягивая Мерлину ладонь.  
— Мы вроде уже знакомы, но тем не менее: Артур.  
Мерлин молча ответил на рукопожатие, которое, как ему показалось, продлилось чуть дольше, чем до этого с Морганой.  
— Можно ли поинтересоваться, — осторожно начал Мерлин, — что здесь происходит? Я не ждал гостей, тем более двоих. Это такая шутка в разведке: врываться в дома к законопослушным гражданам и устраивать у них на кухне завтрак даже без их участия?  
Улыбки с лиц Морганы и Артура мгновенно исчезли.  
— Ты ему сказал? — жестко произнесла Моргана, глядя на Артура.  
Значит, это правда. Вчерашнее откровение не было ни плодом воображения Мерлина, ни медикаментозным бредом Артура.  
Артур нахмурился, посмотрев сначала на неё, затем на Мерлина.  
— Сказал, — подтвердил Мерлин, — но, если это его оправдает, он был под довольно сильным лекарством и через секунду заснул, так что вряд ли отдавал себе отчет в происходящем, — добавил он.  
— Нет, не оправдает, — припечатала Моргана и снова повернулась к Артуру: — Ты всегда должен отдавать себе отчет в своих действиях, всегда! И что ты теперь собираешься делать?  
— Слушайте, я нем как рыба. Что вы думаете, я… — начал было Мерлин, но Артур перебил его, вновь с довольным выражением на лице, словно его только что посетила гениальная идея.  
— Я собираюсь пригласить его на свидание. И в этот раз мне не придётся обманывать и выдумывать большую часть своей жизни, я смогу просто быть собой. Вы ведь согласитесь, доктор Эмрис? — Он снова посмотрел на Мерлина, и у того ёкнуло сердце.  
— Как только вы достаточно поправитесь, агент Пендрагон, — едва слышно проговорил Мерлин, не в силах отвести от него взгляд.  
Улыбка Артура стала ослепительной. Где-то на заднем плане что-то проворчала Моргана, но её уже никто не слушал. Сложно услышать хоть что-нибудь, когда весь окружающий мир перестаёт иметь какое-либо значение.


End file.
